


Eleven Layers

by curiousdelights



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Sort Of, coffee shop AU, hahaha, yoosung week, yoosungweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousdelights/pseuds/curiousdelights
Summary: [ Yoosung Week 2018. Day 2: Hobbies ] Yoosung shows you his skills as a part-time barista and you’re impressed at the rate of improvement he shows as well as the cheesy things he can incorporate in your drinks. You lowkey may be suffering from coffee overdose.





	Eleven Layers

You didn’t understand how he even found time for it with all his medical studies, but Yoosung still managed to hold a part-time job at a coffee shop you two used to frequent together during the summer. He mentioned to you a few times again that he still liked playing around with coffee and latte art but without a legitimate coffee machine, it was hard to practice. There were many reasons for applying for the job including extra income, work experience, and basically his friend inviting him to try, really, but the fact that he could learn about coffee was the most endearing about it all. You couldn’t blame him. Ever since you met him through the messenger application, Yoosung had a fondness for the beverage that could equal Jaehee’s.

The coffee shop was in the center of the university circle so it wasn’t all too far off from where you also studied. You started dropping by more often when Yoosung worked the afternoons, taking the chance to not only visit your boyfriend at his job but also to work on your own projects and reports after classes. It _did_ help. The shop tended to not be too packed in the later times of the day and the calmness of the place helped you to focus.

The first time you visited, Yoosung was surprised. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see you— he even invited you to visit _one day_ — but he wanted to be good enough with his art skills before he showed you anything. However, you wanted to see how he’d do from day one. You didn’t say it outright but you wanted to live up a little more to the role of the supportive girlfriend.

It sounded cheesy but that was the best way to actually phrase it.

“How about a hazelnut latte, Yoosungie?” You asked, placing your order as cutely as you could. You noticed he felt a little shy but you gave him a thumbs up. “Good luck!”

Yoosung worked hard on it. His co-barista, the same friend who invited him to work in the shop, guided and assisted him on the basics. Playing around in the coffee club used to be easy but since it had been a while, his hands weren’t used to the right hold of the cup and the right control of the milk as he poured. He managed to make a large foam heart, a little lopsided but the shape was recognizable. He served it to you with little confidence but you assured him that it looked good.

“You’re just starting again, honey. I think it’s pretty.” You pulled out your phone and took a picture of the drink.

He laughed. “Are you sure you want to take a photo of that? It’s really not that pretty.”

“It _is_ pretty and I want to keep a record of all that you’ll make.” Picking up the cup, you took a sip and clearly expressed your delight. The sweetness of the syrup mixed with the coffee danced nicely on your tongue. “I love this. It tastes really good.”

“Really? I’m glad you like it. I didn’t want to give you something bad after all.”

“I know. I trust you’ll make the best every time.”

You waited for him until he finished his shift so you two could leave together. It slowly became a routine on the days Yoosung had work.

-

The next time you visited, Yoosung made you a triple layered heart latte. There was very little time for him to practice but whenever he found some to do so, he improved quickly. You couldn’t help but clap your hands at how impressive it was. You started to find it hard to mix your drink unless you planned on breaking the artwork he did. You made sure to take a picture still and keep them in a separate album in your phone.

You drank your latte and winced a little.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

There was a little chuckle you put out. “I think you put a lot of syrup today.”

“Oh.” He scratched the back of his head and smiled apologetically. “I added some extra pumps because I knew you liked the flavor. I… may have gone overboard.”

“It’s okay. You just want to show how sweet you are.”

“That’s a better way to look at it.”

-

You found yourself missing a few days of visits when you became busier and overwhelmed with schoolwork. Though you wanted to go to the shop, Yoosung was understanding for your sake and told you to prioritize your health and go home to rest first. He sent you pictures of his new creations to make up for what you missed. One of the coffees had a decoration of a dog while the other was a cat. He accompanied them with words of encouragement and a selfie with the message: “I’m soy into you.”

Sure enough, it cheered you up. You shot a selfie back with kiss emojis and the reply: “You mocha me crazy!”

It wasn’t a secret that you two were saps.

-

When you became available again, you had a friend tag along with you to the coffee shop to help on a difficult report. You didn’t think much of it at the time since you were more focused on the schoolwork to be done, but it went over your head that bringing a guy would probably make Yoosung uneasy, regardless if he was just a friend and a classmate. You still greeted him normally, though, but _did_ notice that he seemed to be on edge.

As you and your friend worked on researching, your drinks arrived. The latter ordered a lemonade and you stuck by your latte, but when Yoosung handed it to you, you had to stop and stare at the design. It was a pretty heart, but it would have been prettier if the heart didn’t have a clear crack in the middle. You looked up to see Yoosung’s lips verging to a pout and his eyes avoided looking at you directly. It was only then that you picked up on the situation.

Yoosung was jealous.

The report was finalized sooner than expected and you were able to breathe a sigh of relief.

“Hey,” Your friend called. “Are you free on Friday?”

You raised your brow. “Friday? Why?”

He smiled. “I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me after classes. We could go for dinner and maybe some KTV?”

“Ah.” You shook your head politely. “I’m sorry. I already have plans that day with my boyfriend.”

The other was surprised. “You have a boyfriend?”

“Yeah? I’m pretty sure I mentioned that before.”

“I don’t remember.” He shrugged. “Must be quite the guy then.”

“He truly is. Very nice. Very sweet.” You noticed Yoosung listening. Frankly, you _did_ want him to listen. “I’m happy with him.”

Since you were going to wait for Yoosung to end his shift, your friend went on ahead and left. It gave you time to turn your attention back to the former, an apologetic smile displayed on your face. He glanced over you once, knowing that he may have overreacted. When it was time to go home, you took the initiative to approach him first, holding his hand as you exited the shop.

“Someone got jealous.” You teased.

You both knew there was no reason to fight about it but Yoosung’s pout wasn’t leaving his face yet so you went on ahead with the second sure-fire win solution.

“I’d choose you over any guy any day, Yoosung.”

You found yourself fast in a tight embrace, laughing now as you reciprocated the action.

“I hate getting jealous.” He murmured against your neck.

“I know.” You gave a big squeeze to reassure him. “I don’t look at any guy in that way.”

“Promise?”

“If you also promise to not make any more broken heart art in my coffee.”

“Okay, deal.”

-

He managed to work on more styles after that, ranging from animals like seahorses and swans to more intricate ones like angel wings and owls. Maybe if he didn’t get into the medical field, his specialty would have been coffee overall. At least he still got to do what he liked on the side.

On one particularly cold day, you visited again, thankful that you were the only customer for that afternoon.

“I’m glad you’re here.” He said, his smile bright as if he was excited about something. “Same order as always?”

You nodded. “You know what I like. Do I get a new surprise? My album’s still wanting pictures.”

“A simple one, but I practiced hard on it.”

Yoosung didn’t wait too much to start on your drink. He knew your tastes well by now, and found it nice that you preferred hazelnut all the time over caramel. The latter really was too sweet even for him. He always chose the pretty yellow cup for you because he knew you liked that color. His movements were extra careful and he made sure not to burn his milk. His pouring was gentle, controlled, and precise. You even tried to sneak a peek but Yoosung had his back turned and he was taller than you in general so you barely saw anything. It was called a surprise for a reason after all.

When he was done, he presented to you a common design, but cleanly made and really beautiful. You saw him make this before but not as big as this one.

“A tulip.” He said as he stood beside you, watching as you took a picture from every angle you could try on. “With eleven layers.”

You turned to him with a knowing look on your face. “Eleven layers exactly?”

He nodded. “Made it specifically that number. I can do thirteen, even sixteen now but it’s always eleven for us.”

It was easy to understand the importance of the number and if only Yoosung wasn’t on duty, you would have just grabbed him then and there and planted a big one on his lips. But as it is, you’d have to wait until he was done. Maybe until you two were home, too, so you’d have freedom to take it up a notch.

For now, you leaned back on your chair and motioned for Yoosung to sit beside you. A picture was a must, not only of the coffee, but also of the two of you. During the second take, he did what you only initially hoped for and kissed you on the cheek. You got it on camera and giggled while reviewing it.

“I’m definitely going to frame this.” You told him.

Yoosung nodded. “I’ll want one, too. Extra proof to show that I love you a latte.”

You weren’t sure if your heart started palpitating because of the coffee or because of his words. It was probably both.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think!


End file.
